Beneath The One Sky
by Forgotten Tomorrow
Summary: I remember the day we met. We were just two kids. If you heard me now, you would probably laugh. You never did believe in destiny...but I, I believe it was fate... AKUROKU YAOI D


**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT, PLACES, AND OCS WHICH HAVE BEEN PLACED WITHIN THIS STORY!**

_I remember the day we met. We were just two kids. If you heard me now, you would probably laugh. You never did believe in destiny...but I, I believe it was fate. Do you remember that summer? Do you remember all the summers which soon followed as the years went by? Not one person would have ever believed that I and you would have become friends. We were polar opposites. Even if we had known what was to become, I think even we would have laughed..._

_I hope you remember...those springs, those nights, those fights. Everything. Don't forget...ever..._

**{Before We Began}**

He looked like an angel sent from the heavens above. Roxas Ardain. His young, beautiful, blue eyes closed halfway as a smile of pure happiness was upon his lips. His fingers moving gracefully to each key as he played. So many eyes where upon him yet he did not flinch nor cower. He was...peaceful. Each note flowing into one's soul. Calming them and placing smiles upon their faces. It was this that he adored about his passion. From birth, he had been a prodigy in the art of music but throughout the years, it became the piano which was to whisk his heart away. It was not only how each sound from his fingertips filled a room but also because of how each time he played...it made another happy. Many reviews had been written about Roxas Ardain's power of music but he merely played for that very reason. Because it made **others **happy.

**{Axel}**

His shout filled the musky air which formed the scent of the club. Loud screams heard after his, cheering the young man on. He looked like a devil. Axel Flynn. His cunning, bloodshot, emerald green eyes closed halfway as a smirk of utter, pure evil was upon his lips. His hips swaying in the most sensual way one could ever place their eyes upon. All eyes WERE upon him but he LOVED it. He was enjoying every minute though he was sure to hate every minute of pain which he would receive the next morning. The after taste of alcohol was brutal...however he loved nights like this with an overall passion that not any other would ever understand. His friends could not remember when he had become like this but ever since his childhood he had been a wild child. This fact only came out more when the beers kicked in. Sure, he probably was a pain to his friends at times like this but it made him happy. That was the reason he placed upon every decision within his life. He did it because it made **him **happy.

**{Roxas}**

Bowing for the crowd in front of him, Roxas Ardain let out a bright smile as he stood back up. The concert was done. It had been once again, a success. He was tired but it was all worth it when he saw the smiles on each and every one of the faces that stared straight back at him. Some even crying tears of joy. It only made his breathtaking smile grow at the sight...This was what he lived for. This was the thrill which made his heart race each and every day. Once again he bowed to the crowd, thanking them for coming out that night before he began to make him way offstage. An assistant passing him a warm towel. The manager appearing at his side, congratulating him as always. Tonight had been...perfect.

**{Axel}**

His hips still swung and multiple partners had come up to join him, making his presentation only look that more appealing to the people who looked towards them. He was fantastic. His presence covering each and every corner of the room. It was then, as he moved his hands over his body, that the music stopped. Groans filling the dance floor. They where closing for the night. It was 2 AM. Looking at the crowd which had formed around him and his new found partner, Axel let out a laugh. His figure jokingly bowing to the crowd before accidently tripping and falling off the stage which happened to be the dance floor. Two men quickly catching him. The two men who had come here with him always had his back. Sometimes literally it would seem. It was obvious as they took in the scent of his breath that he was completely and utterly pissed. He would probably start not being even able to walk properly. The idiot...grabbing one arm each, they began to pull him out of the bar. His voice being heard throughout the streets as they got outside. Complaining and thanking everyone for coming from around the world to watch him dance. The odd looking, blue haired man shaking his head at the drunk's antics. The other which held his arm merely laughing. He really was an idiot...

**{Roxas}**

Entering his room and placing his coat down upon a chair as he walked in, Roxas looked towards the window. His arms moving to open the two doors which separated him from the night air. It was cold and it hit fast yet something about it gave an amazing feeling to the young man. His lips opening to breath in the fresh air which drifted into his apartment's balcony. The night sky staring down upon him...It was so wonderful. He could have stayed there all night...staring at the moon. Alas, eventually he grew tired. Sleep overtaking as soon as he hit the pillows of his king sized luxurious bed. His dreams of that final day when he would make the performance of his life. The performance that would change the world...

**{Axel}**

Entering their old apartment, the two men struggled to get the drunken mess into the room. As soon as they could they dropped him into his bed. Not bothering to close his windows nor place a blanket over him like his family had done many years ago when he had still been a child. His mind was foggy as sleep began to overtake but as his eyes began to close he could only think one thing. His gaze turned towards his window.

'_What a pretty sky...'_

_

* * *

_**So, I guess you could say I am back and quite more mature. I now want to start anew and actually for once, I would like to finish a story. My past writings were things I wrote at the ages of 11-12 but now, I believe I can say that my writing has improved incredibly compared to then. I felt dragged down by my past stories and thus I am making this. I hope you guys like the first chapter of my new beginning and I hope it pursues you to keep reading! By the way, do not worry. We shall be getting Yaoi eventually D**


End file.
